


Shower (Q2 2014)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [13]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	

Roam

Yuto have a love/hate relationship with touring.

Tour means fun times, good times and lot of food.  
Tour also means sexual frustration and blue balls. 

He loves it because it means he can spend stupid amount of time with his best friends and do all sorts of things and be a complete and utter dork and no one would think of it and just let him be. He can drum every night and takes lots of photos and no one will be angry with him. He gets to eat lots of different type of food with his best friends and they always have the best time together when they go on tour.  
He hates it because he is in close proximity of Yamada, and he has to control himself not to jump on/at him every time they are backstage getting ready. There is only so much time they have to get change and so much time they have to rest between songs.  
It also doesn’t help when Yamada is wandering around the place usually half-naked, sweat glistens off his body and his hair damp and sticks onto his skin. It is as if Yamada is out there torturing him too. He looks at Yuto whilst he is getting change with a ‘you want me and you can always have me but you won’t be having me’ smirk on his face.  
To make matters worse, unless they have time off in between, it is very unlikely that he will have quality time with Yamada between the sheets because Yabu always wants to do group things because it is difficult to get all nine of them together when they are not touring. Although he can very much help himself in the shower (and no one needs to know about that), there is only so much his imagination can do, and he likes to fall asleep cuddling the person he loves the most after a good release. 

He loves the quiet evenings watching a movie or busy evening when they are cooking in the kitchen. He loves it when they go for long walks and he takes photos whilst Yamada just breathes in the fresh air and eventually becomes his model. He loves drinking coffee and eating cakes with Yamada in cafes that he has read about or saw it on TV.  
Problem is, he loves it even more when they are cuddling together with barely anything between them. He loves it when Yamada scratches down his back with his blunt nails when they engage in a passionate kiss. He loves it when he gets to pull on Yamada’s hair and buries himself inside him. He loves the little moans and whines that come out of Yamada’s mouth, and he knows for a fact that he’s the (only) one doing it to him. He loves the weight of a sweaty Yamada on top of him, huffing and puffing and his skin warm and flushed pink.  
He should be out of the lust stage by now, they have known each other for way too long and he shouldn’t be wanting Yamada every second of every day as long as he is standing in front of him (with or without clothes).  
But they have never gotten out of it.

Yuto looks at the schedule for the concert in his hand that dates from rehearsal until the end of the tour.  
Rehearsal starts during Yamada’s filming for Kindaichi Neo with Dai-chan and he also has to film Suikyuu Yankee with Yuya.  
Yamada has also got Grasshopper filming to get on with on top of that all during the concert.  
It’s going to be a long summer.

*

Yuto stops his car by the school where Yamada and Dai-chan are filming Kindaichi. The actors are slowly filing out. Yamada and Dai-chan are usually the last one out anyway, most of the time Yamada wants to confirm and reconfirmed his script (because there is just too much monologues) and Dai-Chan usually just stays with him (“I’m in BEST, I am meant to take care of SEVEN”), so Yuto isn’t in much rush. He pulls out his 3DS and starts loading Metal Gear Solid. He was in the middle of the game when someone taps on the window, makes him jump. Yamada and Dai-chan are standing outside, both looking completely knackered but both with a smile on their faces. He winds down the window. 

“I’ll drive?” Yamada says with a smile, Yuto stumbles out of the car and Dai-chan attacks him with a bear hug.  
“Do you want me to take you home?” Yuto asks. Dai-chan shakes his head and hands all at the same time.  
“Just wanna come to say hi. I’m going with Haruna-chan. She’s taking the train and I don’t think she should be going on her own. It’s late.”  
“We can drop Haruna home too. It’s not like I don’t know her.” Yuto says and Yamada nods.  
“Nah. You two are tired enough as it is. You shouldn’t have to drive everybody round the place just because you have a car.” Dai-chan watches Yamada climbing into Yuto’s car. “Don’t trust him behind the wheels just yet either.” Dai-Chan whispers to Yuto, before waving at them both. “See you two tomorrow!” Dai-Chan wanders over to Haruna, who is just coming out from the building.  
“You have a murderous face in the car earlier. Dai-chan was actually scared.” Yamada says as he adjusts the driver’s seat and the rear view mirror of Yuto’s car. Yuto slides the seat backwards to accommodate his legs, whilst Yamada moves his seat right to the front.  
“I was playing Metal Gear Solid. It’s quite normal.”  
“But you’re looking at it as if it is your schedule that you have been trying to murder for the last few weeks.” Yamada says, and Yuto sighs. “What’s the matter? You’re usually the first one screaming about being on tour because there’s practically no adult supervision.”  
“I am an adult and I don’t need supervision...” Yamada raises an eyebrow at him. Yuto thinks he really needs to stop trying to morph into Chinen. The two of them are looking so much alike recently he is getting worried if one day he’d mistaken Chinen as Yamada and he would accidentally harassed Chinen instead.  
Chances of that happening are slim because Chinen has a very different aurora round him, but Yuto isn’t going to risk it.  
“I know you’re completely knackered. Yuya fell asleep halfway through a dance routine when he has a 16-count rest this morning. You are barely on your feet when you got out of the car earlier.”  
“You’ve got just as much on your plate, if not more.” Yuto says, running his hand through Yamada’s hair. “You’re mentally exhausted.”  
“But at least I am still on my feet. You’re barely standing. Seriously. What’s wrong?”  
“There’s literally no free time in the schedule.” Yuto pouts. “Between rehearsal, tour meetings, drama and variety program, I am not going to see you much. We don’t get to spend enough time as it is, and with TV programs and dramas and movies and rehearsal and probably having to do some recording in between, we’re more like colleagues than lovers and I don’t like it.”  
“Sap.” Yamada smiles as he finally starts the car. Yuto is quiet and Yamada isn’t sure if he likes it or not. More often than not Yuto is talking away when they are in the car. Yamada doesn’t really like noises when he’s driving (he’s not a confident driver), but Yuto’s voice soothes him. “I was thinking...”  
“That’s a dangerous thought on its own. Concentrate whilst you’re driving please?”  
“Very funny.” Yamada answers. Yuto takes his hand and presses a kiss on his knuckles. “It’s going to take us 15 minutes driving from yours to the rehearsal room.” Yuto nods. “It will take you another 30 minutes to drive me home.” Yuto nods again. “And then another 30 minutes for you to go home. So say if we leave the rehearsal room at nine in the evening, you won’t technically be home until quarter past ten in the evening. That is, if rehearsal really will finish at nine on the dot.” Yuto nods again. “But if you don’t have to drive me home, you’d be home at quarter past nine, provided that we finish at nine.” Yuto nods again. “If we minimise travelling time, it’ll mean we can spend more time together, right?” Yuto nods. “Where you’re filming and where I’m filming is very close too, right?” Yuto nods. “And that’s 15 minutes the other way from your place.”  
“What are you getting at?”  
“Can I stay over at yours for the time being?”  
“Ryosuke, you don’t usually ask...” Yuto says, eying him up from the side.  
“I don’t mean like I’m gonna move in.”  
“I don’t mind. It’s not like you haven’t already. You have a key and half of your stuff is at my place anyway.”  
“Ditto.” Yamada says. “What I mean is that I am filming nearby, you’re filming nearby and we have rehearsals. I don’t want to waste the very important resting time in a car, and I definitely don’t want to waste your resting time driving back and forth from yours to mine when you are working 18 hour days.” Yamada adds. “Besides, it’ll make both of our lives easier with one car when we are not travelling as much. I can pick you up when you’re filming lates, and if I’m doing lates then you don’t have too far to go afterwards!”  
“In this case Ryosuke, you have driven past my place already.” Yuto smiles. Yamada stops suddenly and the two of them jolt to a stop by their seatbelt. “Baka! Told you to concentrate.” Yuto laughs. “Do you want me to take over?”  
“No it’s okay.” Yamada answers, turning the car round. “You’re physically exhausted from filming and dancing. I am slightly more awake than you are.”  
“I fear for my life every time you drive.” Yuto says. “Can you actually see over the top of the bonnet?”  
“I am not that short.” Yamada pouts.  
“You are the perfect size.” Yuto smiles.  
“Shall I drop you off at the front before I park?” Yamada asks.  
“Nah.” Yuto answers. “I am not that tired.”

*

The two of the stumble into the flat and Yuto kicks his shoes off before flipping onto the sofa. Yamada lines up his shoes (and Yuto’s) before grabbing the slippers and slowly wanders into the sitting room. He wonders how Yuto cope living on his own because the flat is still standing. He puts Yuto’s slippers next to his feet, and he shuffles himself until he fits into Yuto’s side, resting his head on his shoulder and sighs happily.

“Thank you.” Yuto says, reaching up to scratch the top of his head. Yamada purrs. “You’re like a little cat.”  
“I’m going to fall asleep if you keep doing that.” Yamada answers. “And I don’t think you’d like me to go to bed without having a wash. I smell.” Yuto sniffs his hair.  
“At least you don’t smell like chlorine. And I think you have smelt worse.” Yuto says, still scratching the top of his head.  
“Thanks.” Yamada mumbles, then he starts squashing himself into Yuto.  
“What are you doing?” Yuto laughs.  
“If I smell, you have to smell too.” Yamada says, rubbing his face and hair onto Yuto’s shoulder. “And I like your smell.”  
“You’re awfully clingy today.”  
“Well you know, it’s a give and take thing in a relationship. I thought I’ll take over on the clingy part today so you can be less energetic and rest.” Yamada teases, pressing a kiss on his shoulder to tell Yuto he is only joking.  
“Shall I get a bath ready?” Yuto asks. “I am sure a nice long soak is going to do magic to the muscles.”  
“But I am comfortable here. You’re comfortable.” Yamada says. “And bath time with bleached hair is a very serious issue. About three quarter of the time is spent on ensuring no breakage in the fragile hair.”  
“I know. But I’m afraid a shower is something that needs to be done before we go to bed. And the longer we sit here, the less sleeping time we’re going to get. And I promise you, the water is more comfortable than me once you’re in it.” Yuto says and presses a kiss on Yamada’s forehead and the tip of his nose before standing up from the sofa and drags his body towards the bathroom. Yamada pouts. “Give me fifteen minutes.”

*

Yuto loves his bathroom.  
It’s part of his ensuite, but he deliberately has it designed like a bath house, and has a larger than normal tub put into the bathroom so that it feels like he is in an onsen.  
It also takes him straight from the bathroom into the bedroom, which means pyjamas and clothes are not essential, even on a cold night.  
And it also means that there’s a great chance of him being able to convince Yamada to bathe with him.  
Not that he needs much convincing.  
He remembers buying a whole load of onsen powder when they are on tour last, the ones that supposedly helps relief muscle strains and body aches. He finds it at the back of the bathroom cupboard that he doesn’t use very often. 

“Ryosuke, do you prefer orange or rose?” Yuto shouts.  
“Nakajima Yuto, did you really just ask that question?” Yamada shouts back. 

Rose it is. 

*

Yuto is sitting on the tiled floor and washing his hair when he heard the bathroom door slides open. He has shampoo dripping down from his hair, but he is pretty sure Yamada has already stripped down to nothing and walking towards him.  
The presence of the centre of JUMP is hard to miss.

“I didn’t realise the fifteen minutes means you get to start before me.” Yamada says, and Yuto is pretty sure he is pouting. Yuto feels him moving behind him and sits down.  
“I have a larger surface area to wash. And bleached hair.” Yuto answers as he reaches for the shower, but Yamada puts his hand on his arm.  
“Scooch back.” He answers as Yuto moves backwards until he leans his head back with Yamada over him. Yamada rinses off the shampoo from Yuto’s hair, gently scratching his scalp from behind to clean out the suds, then he massages in the conditioner, rinsed that out and apply the treatment into his hair.  
“You’re spoiling me today.” Yuto sighs. “Are you going to wash me?”  
“Maybe.” Yuto is sure Yamada is definitely smiling. “I’m expecting the same treatment from you though.” Yamada teases.  
“Anything for you.” Yuto answers. 

Yamada leaves the hair treatment in Yuto’s hair and reaches for the body wash and loofa. 

“I don’t know if my body can take the loofa.” Yuto says. “I’ve been soaking in chlorine and it probably strips out the first layer of my skin already.”  
“My hands then.” Yamada says. Yuto moves back and rest his whole body weight onto Yamada, his head on his shoulder and his back presses against Yamada’s torso before wrapping his arms round Yamada’s legs. Yamada isn’t sure if he should be laughing or crying. “How am I going to wash you when you’re this close?”  
“I don’t know.” Yuto answers. “But I am comfortable.”

Yamada pours some body wash and starts gently rubbing it up Yuto’s arms, up his shoulders, under his arms (which makes Yuto squirm a little because he is ticklish), across his collar bones, down his chest and his stomach. His soft palms graze across Yuto’s nipples, which made him whine a little.

“This is not foreplay.” Yamada says, gently slapping Yuto’s stomach, which just makes him moans a little more and brings a smirk onto Yuto’s face. Yamada knows it is best for him to move onto other parts of his body before Yuto becomes more turned on. He reaches for Yuto’s hand and pays stupid amount of concentration on Yuto’s hands.

“I love your hands.” Yamada says, taking each hand and rubbing each finger individually before putting them back onto his legs. “Sit up so I can do your back?”

Yuto sits up, but his hands never leave Yamada’s legs. Yamada pours more body wash and places his hand on Yuto’s Shoulders.  
When did Yuto become so muscular?  
Yuto has always been strong. He is lanky, but strong. Yamada is always the one with the more defined muscle, but seeing Yuto at such a close proximity (without glasses too), it is hard not to fall in love with his physical ikemen-self rather than what’s underneath all the beauty products.

“What’s wrong Ryosuke?” Yuto asks.  
“Huh?”  
“You just suddenly stopped. Are you feeling okay? Too hot? Too steamy?” Yuto asks and then burst out laughing at his own joke.

It’s too steamy alright.

He starts rubbing his back and down the side of his waist.  
Yuto is really skinny.  
Not skinny like skin and bones, but muscular skinny. His muscle isn’t visible unless you are up close, and he has a narrow waist.  
Yamada decides Yuto is like one of those Greek statues he has seen on TV, only Yuto has been handcrafted by one of the gods.  
Which one he isn’t sure. He isn’t very good with Greek mythology (unlike Chinen who just random screams out names of ancient Greek temples in the middle of a variety show).

“Stand up for me?” Yamada asks and Yuto complies. Yamada gets onto his knees and reaches for Yuto’s legs, his head too close to Yuto’s crotch.

His legs are a lot stronger than before, ever since he starts training for Suuikyu Yankee. Yuya and Yuto both love water, but Yuya has said Yuto is definitely a stronger swimmer than he is. His skin is a lot darker too, from exposing in the sun whilst filming Suuikyu Yankee, and a massive tan line from the Speedos on his hips. You can’t even see Yuto’s moles on his face anymore, because he has gone so dark. 

“You have missed out the most important part of my body.” Yuto says, pointing at his crotch. Yamada smirks at him.  
“Are you sure you’re not just trying to get me to jerk you off?” Yamada asks, standing up facing Yuto, but only coming up to his chest.  
“I don’t have to try anything, Ryu... su... ke.” Yuto sings as he looks down at Yamada, dropping each of the syllables of his name and presses a kiss on each of his cheeks. He grabs Yamada’s hands and places it onto his crotch. “I’m gonna cover every single inch of your skin.” Yuto whispers against his lips, reaches for the body wash and pours a generous amount in his palm before start lathering Yamada’s arms and shoulders, across his collar bones and neck, down his chest and as Yamada did, graze his palms across his nipples and down his stomach. “I’m gonna leave a trail of fire on your body, whilst I stroke you, and roam every single part of you.” Yamada bites his lips to stiff a moan and drops his hands. He turned Yamada around with his back towards him, and lathers his back too. He strokes downwards from his back towards his ass, kneads at the muscle, slides down to his knees and down the back of Yamada’s legs at the same time. He did the same with the other leg, and then turns Yamada around with his hands on his hips.

“Yuto...” Yamada whispers and looks down at the boy that he has been in love with since he was little. Yuto ignores him and focuses his attention on the front of Yamada’s legs.  
“Ryosuke. You’re one beautiful looking human.” Yuto says, his hands reach for Yamada’s crotch, already half hard before standing up.  
“Yuto...” Yamada whispers again, suddenly pressing himself onto Yuto, his arms wraps round Yuto’s waist. “Don’t stop.” Yuto stops. Yamada looks at him in frustration. Yuto walks over to the shower and turns it on before sitting right underneath it. The water hits him right on his shoulders, and he signals Yamada towards him.  
“Come sit with me.” Yuto says. Yamada stands and looks at him. “Come sit down with me. Please?” Yamada sighs and sits down next to Yuto. “Here.” Yuto says, and gently moves Yamada between his legs. He lifts up his knees and Yamada rests his arms on them with his legs stretches out. Yuto presses his chest onto Yamada’s back before wrapping his long arms round Yamada’s shoulder, and slowly drags his fingers down his torso. Yamada leans his head back onto Yuto’s shoulder with his eyes close, his teeth biting on his own bottom lip. Yuto dips his head down to kiss Yamada, after gently sucking his bottom lip away from his teeth. At the same time, his hand starts stroking, and Yamada can’t help but moans into Yuto’s mouth. Yuto takes that as an invitation to kiss him harder. Yamada can feel Yuto digging into his back and Yamada reaches one of his hands behind, and with the amount of lather on skin it his hands glides easily on Yuto’s shaft, despite the funny angle.  
“You are going to be the death of me Ryosuke.” Yuto whimpers, strokes harder and faster. Yamada matches his speed and gripping him just as hard. The two of them pumping away in sync and all they can hear is each other’s whimpers.  
“I can’t hold it in much longer.” Yamada says, still stroking hard.  
“Come for me.” Yuto whispers into his ears and gently bites his ear lobe. Yamada comes with a cute little whine, his mouth opens and eyes close. Yuto comes within a split of a second, just from watching Yamada. He plants a solid kiss on Yamada’s mouth as he opens his eyes, looking at Yuto with lust and adoration. “You are gorgeous.”  
“You say that every time.” Yamada blushes and stands up on shaky legs. He has learnt to gain some physical movement from experience, but he is still pretty incapable of moving too much. Yuto stands up after him, holding onto his hips and make sure he doesn’t topple over. He walks the two of them under the shower and moves the shower head to the clamp at the top. He shields majority of the water from Yamada’s face, but enough water to rinse him off.  
“You haven’t washed your hair yet.” Yuto says, wandering over to grab the shampoo and conditioner. Yamada’s pouts when the water hit him full force on his chest, but Yuto is fast enough to shield him from the water again, knowing his brain usually turns into mush after releasing himself. He quietly washes Yamada’s hair as he clings onto Yuto, his body lump against Yuto’s chest. “Come on, into the tub.” Yamada looks up at Yuto with his large glassy eyes and a pout. Yuto presses a kiss on his lips (still red from the warmth in the bathroom) and walks the two of them into the water. Yuto leans against the back and Yamada against Yuto with his head on Yuto’s shoulder.  
“You’re wrong.” Yamada says, picking up one of Yuto’s hands and start playing with his fingers again. “The water is nice, but you’re still the most comfortable.” 

The two of them stay in the tub until they start looking pruney. 

“What time do you have to go filming tomorrow?” Yamada asks, drying Yuto’s hair with an old cotton t-shirt (“your hair is less likely to break”, Hikaru and Inoo-chan have both said after experiencing the damage bleach can do when they both went blond).  
“It’s a late one tomorrow.” Yuto says, decides to forgo his usual pyjamas and does a Yamada, crawling into bed with his boxers only. “Concert rehearsal is at ten, no?” Yamada nods. “I don’t start filming until seven in the evening, but I think there’s a night scene too. I’m running through a shrine, I think? In the dark.”  
“I’ll pick you up tomorrow.” Yamada says, throwing the wet t-shirt in the laundry hamper and gets into bed next to Yuto. “I finish early tomorrow because I’m doing the running and chasing scene in the late afternoon, so I’ll drive the car tomorrow and pick you up in the evening.”  
“Are you trying to get us both killed?” Yuto laughs.  
“I’ll take my chances.” Yamada answers. “I need more practice driving, and you’re the only one trust me in a car, and the only one who will lend me their car.” Yamada smiles one of his innocent toothy grins that just make Yuto horny all over again. Yamada knows the signs. He pulls the blanket towards him. “Nakajima Yuto. We just discussed the fact that we both have to work tomorrow, and it’s physical exhausting work tomorrow. You’re running and I’m running.”  
“But Ryosuke...” Yuto whines and pulls Yamada closer to him with the blanket. “When you look so innocent, I just want to eat you up completely. And I’ve touched every part of you today... Except for one. And you know I don’t like to left things unfinished.”  
“Can’t.” Yamada answers, but he isn’t trying to push Yuto away at all. Yuto takes that as a sign that this ‘battle’ is probably worth fighting. His hand reaches for the waistband on Yamada’s boxer and he looks right into his eyes.  
“I promise I’ll be gentle.”  
“I don’t know...” Yamada answers, but he isn’t saying no. Yuto’s finger dips into the waistband and slowly pulls it off. Yuto pulls his boxers off too, and rolls on top of Yamada, trapping Yamada’s head between his arms and resting his whole body weight on it. Yuto places one of his legs between Yamada’s legs and drags his legs on Yamada’s before earning a whine from him. “Lube? Please?”  
“Your side.” Yuto answers. Yamada reaches out to the bedside table and puts his hand in the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube.  
“Running low.” Yamada looks at the bottle and pouts.  
“Running low doesn’t mean running out.” Yuto says, taking the bottle and give it a few pumps to cover his fingers. “Ready?”  
“I don’t think I’m ever ready.” Yamada says, shifting on the bed.  
“I’m coming in...” Yuto says, his finger grazing the hole and slowly pushing in, capturing Yamada’s lips with his at the same time. 

The first finger is never too bad. It’s quite a nice feeling actually, when there is lube, and you’re not doing it yourself (the angle is all wrong). Yuto pumps the finger in and out a few times, and presses kisses all over Yamada’s neck. 

“You taste so sweet.” Yuto whispers. “Just like strawberries.” Yamada turns his head and kisses Yuto’s jawbone.  
“Keep going...” Yamada says, and at the next push, Yuto adds another finger. 

Yamada feels the stretch when Yuto adds a second finger. Yuto knows it, so when he is adding the second finger, he starts to aim for his prostate. Yuto has very long fingers and he doesn’t even have to try very hard to reach for the prostate. There is not a lot of “finding”, Yuto knows his body like his own. 

“Oh my god...” Yamada whines when Yuto is rubbing a finger on the prostate every time he pumps in.  
“Too much?” Yuto asks, doesn’t want to overwhelm Yamada too quickly. Yamada shakes his head, then he nods, and shakes his head again. “Yes? No? I don’t know?”  
“Nnnnaggghhhhhhh...” Yamada moans. Yuto starts scissoring his fingers and Yamada moans again.  
“Another?” Yuto asks, Yamada shakes his head.  
“You. Only you.” He says quietly. Yuto reaches for the lube again but Yamada gets to it before him. He coats Yuto in a thin layer of lube. “Not too much. I need to feel you.”  
“Ryosuke.” Yuto scatters kiss all over his face until he reaches Yamada’s lips and sucks on his bottom lip. “Are you ready?” Yamada nods. Yuto keeps kissing Yamada, one of their hands hold tight onto each other and Yuto slowly guides himself in with the other. Yamada moans at the blunt pressure and the stretch, and even though he is well prepped (Yuto will not hurt him, it’s not in his nature), he still winces every time. “Shall I stop?” Yuto asks after pushing through the initial muscle ring.  
“Keep going.” Yamada answers. “I can take it.”  
“Your eyebrows are knotted together.” Yuto says, reaching out to stroke the middle of Yamada’s eyebrows.  
“I still haven’t gotten used to it.” Yamada says shyly. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it.” He wraps an arm round Yuto’s neck and reaches up to kiss Yuto. “Come on in.”  
“Tadaima...” Yuto says as he bottoms out.  
“Okaeri...” Yamada whispers into his ear.  
“Still okay?” Yamada nods. 

The stretch isn’t too bad. His body recognises the familiar shape and size of Yuto and tries to accommodate as soon as possible. Legs however, get in the way. Even though they are both plenty flexible, there are too many limps and one of them always ends up with some bruises, mostly because Yuto still isn’t used to the extra length of his legs. It’s as if his height came to him as a shock too, and his brain isn’t quite registering how much extra length there is and he isn’t quite grown into them yet. He lifts one of his legs and put it over Yuto’s shoulder. 

“Move.” Yamada says and starts moving his hips, hoping Yuto will get the hint. 

Yuto rests his arms next to Yamada’s head and moves slowly. He is still looking for signs that Yamada is uncomfortable. He does it every time, and he is always extra careful even though Yamada will always tell him when something is wrong. And he always moves at Yamada’s pace. 

“I’m not a china doll. You’re not going to break me.” Yamada says, pulling from Yuto as he holds onto both of his hand. “Faster.” 

Yuto isn’t going to deny what Yamada wants. He starts to speed up and slapping his hips against Yamada’s. Yamada moves rhythmic with Yuto.

“It’s not going to take long...” Yuto says as he pushes and pulls in and out of Yamada.  
“That makes two of us.” Yamada says.  
“Can you come untouched?” Yuto asks, lifting one of his hands from under Yamada and drags a finger across one of his nipple as he pushes in, hitting Yamada’s prostate.  
“Keep doing that and I’ll definitely come untouched.” Yamada moans, digging and dragging his blunt nails on Yuto’s back.  
“This?” Yuto asks as he drags his fingers across the nipple, gently pinching it. “Or this?” He pulls out slowly and pushes back in hard, jabbing onto the prostate again. 

Yamada’s eyes are closed, and his mouth open. Yuto sucks on the bottom lip and moves to attach his mouth onto the other nipple that he wasn’t playing with, and he hits Yamada’s prostate every time he pushes in hard. Yamada came with a loud scream over their chests, clutches onto Yuto and as he holds still until Yamada finishes. Yuto keeps pushing and pulling, wanting to drive Yamada into oversensitivity. He is about to pull out completely as he feels the familiar tighten feeling between his crotch, but Yamada stops him. 

“Come inside me.” Yamada says, and Yuto just nods and keeps going, Yamada comes all over his stomach again and his hole clutches for the second time, gripping Yuto hard and he comes with a loud groan and buries his face on Yamada’s crook of the neck before gently biting and sucking on his neck. Yamada kisses Yuto’s cheek. “Stay for a bit. I like the feeling of you filling me up.” 

Eventually he slips out as he softens, and Yamada lets out a little whine. They two of them stay in bed until Yamada is getting crusty, and slowly limps to the bathroom. Yuto follows after him, watches him wipe himself down with a wet towel. 

“I don’t know if I need another shower or not.” Yamada says, twisting and turning to make sure he has cleaned himself up properly.  
“Sounds good to me.” Yuto says. “Shower, bath? I have shower cap to keep out hair dry.”  
“Not with you.” Yamada pouts. “At this rate I’m not going to be getting out of bed tomorrow morning. I’m gonna be spending most of my time here for a while, we don’t have to exhaust ourselves tonight.” 

*

As the two of settle in bed (second time round) staring at the ceiling after a quick shower (together), Yamada attaches his lips to Yuto’s bare shoulder as he curls up round his arms, holding onto him tightly. Yamada is never that clingy before he sleeps.  
“What’s the matter, Ryosuke?” Yamada shakes his head. Yuto turns his head and kisses his forehead.  
“Don’t get hard.” Yamada warns. “It’s two in the morning already and we don’t have time for another round.”  
“I can’t control what my body feels.” Yuto answers. “God knows how long I have had a crush on you and we have been dancing round each other for so long. I should have gotten out of this stage by now. I mean, you have!”  
“I am content with everything we have and everything between us.” Yamada says, running his hands down Yuto’s arm and holds his hands between both of his. “Just so you know, I haven’t gotten past the lust stage either. I guess I just control it better? Besides, it’s not like we don’t have forever.” 

Yuto wants to cry.  
It is moments like this that makes him fall more and more in love with him. 

“I love you.” Yuto says suddenly.  
“I know, you dork.” Yamada smiles, pressing another kiss on Yuto’s shoulder. “I love you too. If we don’t sleep soon we are not going to get much rest.” 

*

When Yamada walks in with a little limp to rehearsal and looks like he’s uncomfortable when he moves and Yuto is being a little bit more careful with Yamada, Chinen just smirks at them. 

And when Yuya sees Yuto’s back covers in scratches and bruises when they are getting change for Suuikyu Yankee, Yuya just smirks at him before sneakily taking a photo of his back before the makeup department just sighs and cover his back with foundation. 

And when Dai-Chan sees Yamada’s neck covers in tiny little specks of bruises and what looks like a bite mark when they are filming Kindaichi, Dai-Chan just smirks at him, trying not to stare at his neck too much.

Dai-chan: Define ‘Innocent until proven guilty’.  
Yuya: I have evidence that YutoYama is plenty guilty.  
Chii: WAY ahead of you. Both of you.


End file.
